Born of the Sea
by JamieHenderson
Summary: Jamie is a 14 year old living a normal life until she discovers she has a brother. Takes place before HOO just read and review
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up on Thursday morning I did not expect that my whole life would change before third morning started like any other. I woke up at six thirty to my alarm going off. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I let the warm water run down my face. It felt so good. I didn't want to get out. But i could smell bacon so I got out of the shower and got dressed in my jean cut off shorts and blue half sleve tee. I pulled my dirty blond hair up into a messy pony and put my make up on. My mom had just got me some new eye shadow. It was a dark blue shade. My mom said it complemented my green eyes. My mom told me I have the same color of eyes as my dad, my real dad. I've never met him but my mom said we'er exactly alike. After I was born my mom got married to Phil. He's raised me like his own and he's my little sisters dad so I treat him like my dad. I walked out to the kitchen where the smell was comming from. My mom and step dad were sitting at the table reading the paper. Kim was in the kitchen dishing up her plate. "Mom, Mrs. Holms wants to know if I can babysit tonight?" "Sure Jamie, just get your homework done first." I heard the bus comming down the street. "Oh Kim hurry the bus is here." I kissed my mom and dad on the tops of there heads. "Bye" I said as I was walking out the door.

Kim and I walking onto the bus and sat together on a seat towards the back. I pluged in my earbuds and turned up my music. After about ten minutes the bus stoped. We were about five minutes late so I hurried to my English class. I peeked my head in the door and Mr. Reed's back was turned so I hurried and took my seat. "Nice of you to join us Miss Henderson. Did you have a nice walk to class?" "Sorry Mr. Reed my bus was-" He cut me off. "I don't want excuses, just take your seat and take out you book. I sat down and pulled out my text book. I turned to the page on the board. "Would you like to start us off Miss Henderson?" Ever sence I could remember I've been dislexic and haven't been able to read.(Thats why mom always used to buy me books on tape. Although I never listened.) "Jamie, would you start us off?" "Uh I can't tell what it says." I said feeling ashamed. "Fine would anyone else like to start us off?" James, the teachers pet raised his hand. Mr. Reed called on him. James cleared his voice in a preppy manner and began reading. I got bored so I looked out the window and tuned out his voice. There wasn't much movement outside until a bird came into view. It landed on a tree and started pecking at it. I looked away for no more then one minute and when I looked back there was a man _eating_ the bird! I gasped in horror. I mean seriously who _eat's_ birds? Normal people don't. Then man finished his_ meal_ and looked in my direction. He saw me and started smileing. Like a creepy smile. He started walking toward the window when the bell rung. I practicly ran to my next class.

When I got to art I was the first student to class. A few minutes later everyone else arrived. put on a cartoon for the class to watch. About five minutes into the movie I got a horrible headache. I asked if I could go to the restroom and Mrs. Brown told me I could. I walked down the hall to the restroom and headed straight for the sink. I splashed water on my face and instantly felt better. I walked out of the bathroom and and started walking back to class when the bird eating man appeared in front of me. Now that I got a closer look at him I noticed that he had yellow crazed eyes, really sharp teeth, and-claws? "You know it's not polite to stare." He said. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him in the shin and ran.

I ran down the whole two hundred hall and into the cafiteria. I ran into the pool room and ran to a corner. Crap! I forgot theres only one way in.. And out. The man was now five feet infront of me. I knew I had nowhere to run so I sat down in the corner. Not knowing what to expect I closed my eyes just waiting for him to get it over with. Then next thing I heard was a loud scream. I looked up and saw two teenagers standing in the door way. One was a boy prob around nighteen wearing a orange tee shirt and and jean pants. There was a girl standing next to him also in a orange tee shirt and jean pants. They were both prob around the same age. The boy was focasing on the man and then a wave erupted from the pool and drowned the man. After his body floated back to the surface the girl pulled a knife from her belt and stabed the man. As soon as her knife hit his skin he turned to dust. I closed my eyes. I must be going crazy. I heard foot steps. I looked up and the boy and girl were standing in front of me. "Can you stand?" I didn't answer. "Were not going to hurt you. Im Annabeth and thats Percy. We need to leave now." With that I started standing up but as soon as I was up my legs began to buckle and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

In my dream I was looking down at the scene. I saw four year old me playing at the park in town. Kim was also there but she was only a baby so she was staying in her stroller. My parents were sitting on a bench by her stroller. I saw myself having a good time. I was going down the slides and playing on the monky bars. In the background I saw a women with dragon scales and fangs walking towards my four year old self. I wanted to scream to the little girl to run but my voice didn't work. The women was advancing until an arrow shot out of no where. I looked over to where the arrow came from and there stood a girl, prob around twelve years old. She had on a sliver shimmering dress and a bow in her hand. Her hair was a dark brown color and was braded in the back. She looked in my direction and sprinted away. Then the scene changed. I was standing in the middle of a medow I had the feeling someone was chaseing me so I ran. I didn't stop running until I came to a cliff. I stoped and turned back. I saw a man come out of the shadows but before I could see who it was I woke up.

When I woke up I was in the back of a van. I didn't know where what time it was so I looked up at the dash board. The clock said it was ten twenty seven am. I looked out the window and there was a sign that said."Now leaving Utah". Percy was driving and Annabeth was reading a book. "Where are you takeing me?" I asked. "Well were takeing you to a camp where bad people like that man can't get you." Percy said. Well that was less then I was expecting. I could tell he didn't have more to say so I pluged my earbuds in and went back to sleep. During my sleep I didn't have any dreams. Which was strange. I woke up to someone shakeing my arm. "Jamie..Jamie. Were here." I was looked at the clock and it said twelve o'six."Wow i've slept for fifteen hours." I said without tone in my voice. "Well you did have a long day." I slowly got out of the car. Percy and Annabeth were waiting by the front door. Percy opened the door and motioned for me to go sit at the table. I did. Percy went down the hall and came back a few minutes later with someone following behind him in a wheel chair. "Hello, I am Chiron. The activitys director here at Camp half Blood. "Camp...Half...What?" "Camp half blood it's a-"Chiron cut Annabeth off. "She has had quiet enought to deal with for one day. We'll talk about this tomorrow." "Percy would you show...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" "Ah it's Jamie" "Oh yes, Percy would you show Jamie the way to the guest room?" Percy and Annabeth walked me up stairs to a bedroom."Theres a bath room down the hall and to the right." Percy said. "I'll bring you some cloths in the morning. Have a nice night." And with that they both walked away. I turned off the light and layed down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

When I woke up the clock on the night stand said it was eight o'six. I went over to the door and there were some jean shorts and a orange tee shirt like Annabeths and Percys sitting on the night stand. I picked up the cloths and went in to take a shower. When I got out I put on the cloths and pulled my hair up. I went down stairs and Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair by the door. "Good morning Jamie, would you like to go get some breakfast? Were a little late so we'd better hurry." Now I felt bad. I made him wait for me to take a shower."I'm sorry I kept you waiting, you should have gone without me." "It's fine really, shall we?" He said holding the door open. I walked outside and the view was breath taking. There were strawberrie feilds and volly ball pits. We walked for about five minutes then we came to the top of a hill. Down at the bottom of the hill the was a pavillion with thirteen large tables. There was a rectanguler table at the end of all the other tables and then there were six tables to the left and right. There were kids at almost each table except for three tables. Percy was sitting by himself at one table and Annabeth was sitting at a table with a bunch of athletic looking kids. I wonder why Annabeth isn't sitting by Percy.

"Jamie come here." Chiron brought me infront of the rectangular table where there were a few people sitting. There was a man with redish purple skin drinking a coke and a few teenage boys sitting besides him. The boys looked really nervous, and wern't even toching there food. I steped over by Chiron."Campers this is Jamie Henderson, she joined us last night and I expect all of you to be hospitable. Now let us feast!" He told me to go sit down at the table that was four tables down on the left. I walked over to the table. All the kids sitting at the table had sandy blond hair and all had mischievous looks on there faces. When I approached the table two boys that were sitting side by side both scoted over. I sat down inbetween them. "Hey Im Conner, and this is Travis. Welcome to cabin four." They seemed nice. Both boys looked around seventeen. "Ah hi Im Jamie, nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face. A girl came over to me with a plate and cup in her hands. She sat the plate down infornt of me and placed the cup to my side. On the plate was two pancakes, a banana, and a sausage patty. The cup was empty I turned to ask the girl if she could get me a drink but she was gone. I looked back at the cup."Talk to it." Conner said."Excuse me?" "Tell it what you want. non-alchoholic of corse." I looked at the cup and said "Apple Juice please." The cup began to fill with apple juice. "Ok thats cool." I said out loud. "I know it's pretty cool." As I was eating I was being ambushed with questions from the whole table. Before I could even answer them Annabeth came up and asked if I would go for a walk with her.. I really didn't want to sit there being attacked so I went with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth and walked up towards the cabins. "So Jamie what did Chiron tell you?" He hasn't told me anything yet; I was going to ask him later. "Um he hasn't told me anything." I told her. "Gosh you must have so many questions... anything you want to know you can ask away. So first you're at camp half blood. It's a safe place for demigods. Demigods are half mortal half god. Yes you are a demigod and no I don't know who your parent is." Ya its official, I'm dreaming. "So if I really am a demigod then why haven't more monsters attacked me?"" You see Jamie that's what I don't know? Maybe they didn't bother you because your parent isn't as powerful as the others. Sometimes monsters will leave children of Aphrodite and Demeter alone because they don't see that big of threat coming from them" "But I lived with my mom, so are there any male gods that aren't that powerful?" I asked.

"Well there's Dionysus but he's here so if you were his he would have claimed you. There's also Hermes, but you don't look like his other kids so I'm not sure." "Will my dad claim me?" Right now I was kind of sad because if my dad didn't claim me that's basically saying I don't want you. "I'm sure he'll claim you tonight or tomorrow. The gods promised they would claim all there children by the time there twelve. Maybe he just forgot?" "Great so my dad forgot about me." I said as I walked away from her. "Jamie wait!" "Just give me some time." I shouted back.

I walked down to the pavilion and past. Down at the bottom of the hill there was a huge shore line looking out at the ocean. I went and sat down in the sand, put my head between my knees and started crying. I felt a hand on my back after a few minutes. I looked back and Percy was standing behind me. "I always come here when I need to think." He said looking out at the water. "You know when I first got to camp my dad didn't claim me for a week." "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I said in between sobs. "Well no but I just didn't know what to say. I'm not good with emotions." He admitted. Well thanks for trying." I said as he sat down next to me. "You know Jamie you will have a great time at camp even if you don't get claimed. I know like six people how haven't been claimed and their the happiest people I know." "Ya well I want to be claimed so I at least know who my dad is and that he know's I exsict." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice." Jamie I know your dad cares because if he didn't you wouldn't be here right now." Oh was he talking bout him and my mom because my dad didnt even know my mom was pregnevt when they broke up."What I mean is that without a gods help no half blood can make it to fourteen out in the real world without getting attacked every day."

WIth that he got up and reached his hand out toward me. I took it and he helped me up. "Jamie you are really going to have a great time here. Until your claimed you get to stay in the Hermes cabin. Unless it's just me I think Travis and Conner really like you. You should be glad. If they don't like you, you have to really careful about where you step, whats in your pillow, and what things you buy from the gift shop. You should be glad that your not there enimey. I wish they wern't my enimey." He said as he was looking at the ocean. I must have missed something, It looked like he was remembering something."Well Jamie, I'm going to make sure your time here is great until your claimed." "Oh really and how are you going to do that?" I asked. "Have you ever tried archery?"


	4. Chapter 4

Before I even answered Percy started walking towards the volly ball pits. I cought up with him when we got to the courts. The nets were taken down and there were now targets. There were about three kids at every target in line. Percy walked up to the target on the end and Began talking. "Hey Katie, you wanna help me teach Jamie archery?" He said with a smile. "Sure Percy. Hi Jamie I'm Katie Garner. Head councillor at the Demeter cabin. Have you ever tried archery?" Yes I took an expert class in kintergarden. I thought sarcasticly. "No I haven't." "Well lets go get you a bow and a quiver." We walked over to a little shed a little down the hill. I turned around to see if Percy was still there. He wasn't. Katie looked back at me then towards where Percy was. "He doesn't like arrows." She said. "His first year here he almost got shot like six times. It was pretty funny.. In a sad way of corse" She said while smileing like she was remembering when he almost got shot. After of a few minutes of me just sitting there Katie pulled out a silver simple bow and a quiver that matched. We walked back to the courts and she showed me how to hold it, how to shot it, and where to aim. After about five minutes I had it down. "Wow Jamie your a natural, If you could rhyme i'd say your dad is Apollo." "Well to bad I can't rhyme." I said sarcasticly.

After about five minutes of shooting Annabeth came over and told me she's be teaching me greek. I straped the bow and quiver over my back and walked back to Annabeths cabin. The cabing was the sixth down on the right. The building was a dark grey with a silver owl hanging above the door. When I walked in there were book cases everywhere piled high with all sorts of books. There were laptops and notebooks all over the bunkbeds. We went and sat down at a desk over towards the corner of the room. "So Jamie, when you read the words float off the page. Right?" "Ya iv'e never been able to read, but how did you know that?""Almost all demigods have dislexia and ADHA. Do you have ADHD?" "Ya my mom always told me it wasn't a disorder, it was a blessing." "It is, your impulsive. That means that when your in a fight you can't just not do anything. You always have to be doing something.. Fighting wise." After she explained we started learning greek. I wasn't that good. I cought on to a few phrases but other then that I was lost. After we did that for two hours she looked at her watch and sighed."Well I think we're done for the day. It's almost lunch time."

I walked outside and Annabeth pointed me in the direction of my cabin. I started walking towards a light blue cabin. On the door was one of those docter signs you see on the walls of hospitles.I walked inside and there were kids everywhere. Sitting, and standing. There was hardly any room to walk around in. Conner was standing in front of eveyone by Travis. Ok lets go to lunch!" Conner said excitedly. Everyone rushed out the door and headed to the pavillion. I wasn't that hungry so I headed down to the ocean. I walked ove to the shore line and took off my shoes and put my feet in the water. I walked along the shore until I tripped and fell to the ground. When I fell my hand landed on a sharp rock. My hand started stinging really bad. I turned my hand over and it was bleeding. It hurt pretty bad but I didn't want to make a fuss about it so I put my hand in the water not thinking that it was salt water. I was expection that I was going to sting even worse but when my hand touched the water I felt better instantly. When I took my hand out of the water the cut was completly gone. Ok this is weird, maybe it's like magic water? I got up and noticed that no one was at the dinning pavillion. So I headed over to a big building with painting hanging on every inch of the walls.

When I walked in there were crayon's, markers, and paint. I grabbed a peice of paper and some crayon's and went and sat down and began coloring. All the sudden I got a horrid headache! As fast as it was there it was gone but now I didn't see the art room I was standing in a forest holding a sword. I had on battle armor and a shelid in the other hand. There were tree's, bushes, and a stream. I didn't see anyone else in view. I heard some people yelling in the background. It sounded like they were running in my direction. I did not want to stick around and see why the people were screaming and yelling so I ran into the woods. I kept running and didn't look back. I ran out of hearing of the yelling. I turned around and there was no one there. I turned back and a boy poped out of the trees. I couldnt make him out because he was in the shadows. "Be carefule." was all he said. I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes I was back in the art room.


	5. Chapter 5

What just happened? Was it a dream? One moment I was in the art room and the next I was in the middle of a forest. I prob just need some sleep. I looked down at my paper. It was blank so I decided to draw the forest I was in. I'm a pretty good artist, if I do say so myself. I drew the trees, the sky, the plants and... the boy. I drew his shadow in the trees. When I was done with my drawing in lightly colored it in with colored pencil.

When I finished completly I took out my phone and looked at the time. My clock said it was five fifty eight. That dream must have taken at least an hour. Maybe the time in my dream was diffrent from real time?Does that make sence?

I headed outside and saw everyone heading to the dinning pavillion.I started walking towards the Hermes table. I sat down and a plate, fork, knife, spoon, and cup were sitting around the whole table. One set for every person in the cabin.

We each had name plates so I sat down where my name was. I was one of the last ones to sit down."So Jamie." Conner said, "What did you do today?" I didn't want to mention the weird dream so I just told him about how I went to the art room and did some archery.

A few nymphs brought plates of food to evey and sat ehm down in the center of the table.

After we all dished out our food we walked over to the big fire right besides the pavillion and dumped in a small portion of each food item."For the Gods" Chiron announced.

After I went back to my table and began eating. I wasn't really hungry so I had a roll and a pear. After dinner Chiron announced that we would be playing capture the flag tonight after the bonfire.

I wasn't in the mood for a game right now so I asked him if I could sit this one out. I walked back to the cabin, changed into some basket ball shorts and a tee shirt that Annabeth got me, and layed down on an empty bunk and fell asleep.

I didn't have any dreams that night but I woke up to someone shaking my arm gently and wispering my name.

"Jamie...Jamie...wake up."It was all blurry and I couldn't see straight because I just woke up.

"What.. whats wrong?"

He pointed above my head. I flung my hand up but didn't feel anything. I walked over to the mirrior in the bathroom and above my head was a floating green blue tritant.

"Wha.. what is this?" I studdered out. "Jamie, youv'e been claimed." Travis said." Right after he said that he told a girl in the room to go get Percy and Chiron.

"Travis took my hand and held it until Percy and Chiron walked through the door. "Whats going on?" Percy said as he was glareing in my direction

.

"Well Jamie's been claimed."Chiron said.

"Wait so iv'e been claimed? Who's my dad?" "Hail Jamie, The _first_ daughter of Posiden. Sweet! Iv'e been claimed! I can't beleive my dad's Posiden." Wait like the god of the sea?"

"Thats exsactly who .Lets just talk about this in the morning." Chiron said as he was glancing at Percy who was still glareing at me. Whats his problem?

Chiron, Percy, and I walked out of the Hermes cabin and towards the Posiden.

Cabin three was a green cabin with fish nets and sea shells covering the top. Above the door there was a blue tritent. When I walked in the whole cabin was one big room other then the bathroom in the back.

There were two bean bags in the back towards the bathroom.

Over in the corner across from the bathrooom.

There way one bed on the floor and one above it.

The bed on the bottom was all messy with blankets over the edge. The bed on the top was made up with a blue bed spread with seashell designs. Percy walked over to the bottom bunk and sat down.

"You can sleep on the top bunk till we get another bed" Percy said as Chiron walked out. I wonder who usally sleeps there?

"Who's bed is that?" I asked quietly."My.. are brother Tyson. He visits sometimes.

" I didn't ask anymore questions and went over to the top bunk. I climed up and laid down. I felt really bad, it's plain to see that Percy didn't want a sister. "Percy i'm sorry." I said hopeing he would answer. "Why are you sorry?" He asked a little softer. "It's plain to see that you don't want a sister." "Jamie i'm not mad at you, i'm mad at dad for not telling me" K so at least he's not mad at me. After that I turned over and fell asleep.

I woke up and got down off my bunk. Percy was still asleep so I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out Percy's bunk was empty. The door was cracked a few inches. I walked outside and saw some people playing basketball. Maybe they saw where he went."

"Lily, right?" I asked. "Ya hey Jamie, did you need something?" "Ah ya did you see where Percy went?" "Ya he's down at the beach." "Thanks Lily." I said as I started walking towards the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

I was close to the beach when I spotted Percy. He was standing in the surf almost knee deep in water. Next to him was a man not much taller then him.

He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His hair was dark brown. Almost black.

The man looked like he was trying to calm Percy down while Percy was shouting. Percy noticed me and quickly shut up. The man next to him turned and saw me also and motioned me towards him.

As the man turned I saw his face. His eyes were a deep sea green and almost looked like the color was moving inside of his eye. They were beautiful.

It took me a minute to get mobile after seeing those eyes so I quickly started walking down the beach to where they stood. When I got to where they were the man would not stop staring at me. Nobody said anything until Percy spoke up.

"Umm Jamie this is your dad." It didn't process at first then after what felt like ten minutes but was only like 2 I realized what had happened.

At that moment I did before thinking. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. Even before I was in his arms he held them open waiting for me.

His shirt smelt of the sea and salt water. I could almost hear the sound of the breeze with my ear up against his chest. It just felt right being there. I'm positive we would have stayed there all day if Percy hadn't began to cough.

We both pulled away almost immediately. I looked over and Percy and he was looking straight at me, but he didn't look mad he almost looked…happy.

"So, Percy are you going to watch over your new baby sister?" Poseidon asked. Percy glanced towards him the back and me a smirked. "Why not." He shrugged "It's not like we have a titan war going on or anything". He and Poseidon both started laughing.

Well that broke the tension. After they were done laughing they both turned to me. It was Percy who spoke first. "Jamie I'm sorry I was being a jerk to you earlier. I just wasn't mad at your or dad I was just…mad. Sorry" "Percy it's ok. I understand. If my parents told me I had another little sister I would probably flip." Percy and Poseidon both laughed at this comment so I also started laughing.

We all talked for the next half hour about the gods and Percy's family and my family then Poseidon told us he had to be going.

We said our goodbyes and he walked into the sea. Which confused me because he didn't hold his breath then it hit me?

He's a god he can probably doesn't need to breath. I guess I looked confused because Percy leaned down and spoke."We can breathe under water" he said casually. Like it was no big deal.

I just kept staring out at the ocean right where he went under.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chapter last time. I was in a hurry yet really wanted to update. I promise this one will be longer. Please review! Don't be afraid of being harsh. I need the criticism….. Review!**

I finally came back to reality when a loud bell started ringing. Percy looked up when the bell rung. "That means it time for breakfast." I just nodded and we both started walking to the mess hall.

By the time we arrived everyone was already sitting at their tables. I followed Percy over to his or our table. The kids that were in the Hermes cabin last night all stared at me cuz they knew that I had been claimed and so far no one else in camp besides Chiron and Percy knew.

Before I could sit down Chiron motioned me towards him. I looked at Percy and he nodded his head towards the big table at the front. I started walking towards Chiron.

I started out at a normal pace but gradually slowed down when I noticed that everyone was staring at me walk up front.

Chiron was in his full form. As I walked up the came around the table and held by back. He bend down and quietly whispered. "Don't be scared. Every demi-god is welcome here. We are all a big family." I think he wanted me to calm down a bit but I couldn't.

Nobody was talking. That made me even more nervous. "Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well." I wish he would get to the point. Standing up here was very weird.

He looked to me and could tell I was nervous so he got to the point. "Campers I know we introduced Jamie the other day but she was claimed last night."

Almost at once people started whispering to others at their tables.

"I know your all wondering who she belongs to and to put an end to your wondering I would like to announce that she is the world _first_ daughter of Poseidon."

Now people weren't even whispering they were just flat out talking. A few glanced over at Percy then back at me like they were trying to see the family resemblance.

When I looked towards Percy he just smiled. That did reassure me that I was not alone. Chiron told me I could go sit down so I headed over to my table pretty fast. Trying not to see everyone's stares.

I sat down next to Percy and he just looked over and smiled. After that the rest of the morning was a blur. I just remember people coming up asking me tones of questions. Like can you control water like Percy?

That was the most frequently asked question. I didn't know what they meant about controlling water but I figured Percy would tell me in time. I kinda got sick of people asking me stuff so I headed down to the main house where Chiron was.

When I got to the big house I didn't bother knocking on the door. I walked in and Chiron, Mr.D and some half man half goat's were playing a card game. Mr. D looked drunk but Percy said he always looked like that being the god of wine and all.

I didn't want to interrupt their game so I just stood in the door way until Chiron noticed me."Ahh Jamie wont you join us." I'm not very good at card games so I just went and sat down next to Chiron and watched him play.

At the end of the game I think Chiron won because everyone else looked sad except Mr. D. He looked at Chiron and threated to turn him into a grape vine but Chiron just laughed even though it sounded like a serious threat.

After a few minutes everyone at the table slowly all went their separate ways till it was just me and Chiron left at the table which happened to be a ping pong table. He turned to me and spoke.

"So Jamie, how are you liking camp?" I thought for a moment. "Well everybody's been asking me questions all day but other then that it's been pretty fun. Katie taught me how to shoot a bow yesterday and Annabeth's been teaching me Greek." "Well it sounds like you've been having a pretty good time. Most campers by their third day are have been pranked at least twice by the Stoll brothers."

That made me think of Conner and Travis. They are pretty cute and sweet. I realized Chiron was looking at me with some sort of pity or sorrow I couldn't tell. "Jamie do you have any questions for me? I mean I know you probably have a lot of questions but is there anything in particular that you want to ask?

There was one thing I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if it was a normal question that all the kids ask or if it was just me. So I just went a head and asked.

"Chiron" I paused for a moment."Why did I just now learn about this?" Everything that I have been feeling over the past few day just came out.

"Why didn't anyone tell me who I really was? Why did my mom keep this a secret? Why didn't my dad claim me sooner?" All the questions came out at once before he even had the chance to answer the first.

"Jamie what you need to understand is that your mom didn't tell you either because she didn't know that your dad was a god when she had you with him or the more common reason is that she was trying to protect you. The less you know the less you have the smell of a demi-god." I was hearing what he was saying yet it didn't really process.

I thanked him and began to walk out of the room when he stoped me. "Jamie your parents love you, and just know that if you ever have anymore questions just come to me. Alright?" I just wanted to go think so I just nodded. "Thanks" I said before walking out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok first of all thanks for the comments I know my spelling sucks and I will fix that but there are a few things I need to clear up. **

**In this story HOO never happens so this is years after TLO just pretend that while reading this that HOO never happens **

**Once again thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it! Keep it coming. And id also like to say**

**HAPPY SUMMER SOLSTICE! **

I walked back to my cabin after talking to Chiron. I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting out in front of her cabin laughing and joking around. I was about to walk up to them but then decided against it due to the fact that they started kissing so I just kept heading to the cabin.

Once I was inside I asked myself what I was even going to do while I was in here. So I just started looking around at what Percy had in here.

There wasn't much. There were the two bunk beds stacked on top of each other and next to Percy's there was a horn it looked like. I couldn't tell what kind of animal it was from.

His bed was a mess. The sheets and the spread were all over. I didn't have anything better to do so I made his bed and re-did the spread on the bed I had slept of the night before. Percy told me we would get another bed in here soon so I didn't have to sleep on Tyson's anymore

When I got done I started getting up and hit my head on the bottom of my bunk.

"Smooth Jamie, real smooth" I said to myself while standing up. I felt the back of my head where I hit and it and I felt a bump starting to emerge. I headed to the bathroom to go look in the mirror to see if it was bad.

I looked in the mirror and It didn't look to bad so I just ignored it and started fixing my hair when I heard the front door open and a boy start talking.

"Hey, Percy I heard you were back. Did you find that girl you were…" He stopped talking when I walked out the bath room and was looking straight at him and him at me. We both just stood there for a moment looking each other right in the eyes.

He had the most gorges brown eyes. They looked so warm and inviting. After a minute of just standing there he broke the silence.

"Oh…umm… sorry I was looking for Percy." He paused for a moment. "Uhh if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh a i..umm I'm Jamie… Percy's sister." I stuttered out. He looked surprised. Not like he shouldn't Percy didn't even know he had a sister. "I didn't know Percy had a sister"

"Oh well neither did he till last night." I said with a half smile thinking about this morning about him and my dad. He laughed a little. "His dad must like surprising him with siblings." He said in between laughs.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I know he has a brother but did dad do the same thing that happened to me?" He laughed a little again.

"Not exactly. It was when Percy was only 13. It was before I had met him but he told me a few years back. Right before his second year of camp he became great friends with a boy named Tyson. Then Annabeth came to go to a movie with Percy and saw Tyson and knew immediately what he was."

"Don't you mean who not what?" I asked. "No I meant what I said. You see Tyson's a Cyclops."

I was just getting used to the idea of Greek Gods and stuff but Cyclops? That couldn't be real. If they were real plenty of people would have seen them, right?

I think this boy could tell I was confused because he did a smirk and spoke. "That's how my sister acted when we first learned we were half bloods. You think that this…" He motioned around the cabin meaning the whole camp. "You think that we are all crazy and none of this is real. You think that one moment you're going to wake up and be home in the normal world."

That's exactly how I felt. I'm starting to like this kid. He really knows how I feel and we just met. He kept talking but I kinda zoned out just thinking about the whole idea of everything thing these people have been saying being true.

I didn't notice when he stopped talking cuz I was still thinking about everything. "Hey" He snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. It scared me a bit. Just from being so out of it.

"Did I bore you" He asked with a little smile. Crud he thought I didn't care. I don't want him to get a bad impression of me. He's cute. I like him he's so nice and I'm running on. He's waiting.

"Oh no sorry I was just thinking about everything."I explained. He just nodded then changed the subject. "So what have you seen so far?" He asked. "Have you seen the swords arena?" "No, I have only been to the mess hall, the big house and the arts and crafts room." "Well would you like a tour?" He asked while offering me his arm to hold to. Oh Gods he's hot and he's offering me a tour what do I do?

"Uhh ya, that'd be great." I said while smiling. "Ohh I never got your name." I said.

Right before we walked out the door he said."It's Nico. Nico di Angelo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Did you see that coming? Nico…. Ya I love him so I decided to have him in this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF RICK'S CHARACTERS**

We walked in silence for a few minutes till Nico started pointing out different buildings and areas. The first thing he pointed out was the Sword arena.

"Percy's is the camp's best sword fighter." He paused for a moment."I wonder if since he's so good and your family I bet you'd be pretty good in a sword fight." He said while we kept walking towards the arena.

From there we walked in silence. When we got to the arena Percy was in there fighting a dummy.

"Wow he's really good." I commented "Ya he's the best the camp has." He said without taking his eyes off Percy.

After a few minutes of watching him he turned and noticed us watching him. He clicked a button on his sword and it shrunk into a golden pen.

Well that was weird. "Hey Jamie" He said with a grin. Then he turned towards Nico. "Nico when did you get to camp?" he asked looking confused "Oh like an hour ago. I went to your cabin to see you but I found her instead." He said motioning to me. Percy looked over at me.

"So Jamie have to tried sword fighting yet?" He asked. "Uhh no I don't think id be any good at it." I said rather shyly. "Oh sure you will its in our gene's" He said as he started walking to a table that had extra swords, knives, shields, and body armor.

He came back with a sword that looked a little to big for me. He handed it to me and right as he let go it dropped to the ground.

"Ohh sorry, its heavy" Percy picked it up and smiled at me. "Its fine, I'll go get you a smaller one" He came back a moment latter with what looked like an ok size.

As he handed it to me I looked over at Nico and he gave me a "you can do it" simile and a thumbs up.

I walked out into the middle of the arena. As did Percy. "Ok so I know you're new at this so I guess I'll be nice and go easy on you." He said half sarcastic. "Gee thanks I appreciate it" I told to myself.

"Pick up your blade" He told me now in all seriousness. Without another word he lunged at me. I dodged the attack and retaliated. I swung my blade towards his stomach but just as I swung he jumped up and the blade cut a streak down his cheek.

I dropped my blade instantly and ran over to him. He had fallen to the ground from shock of me actually hitting him. I kneeled down and lifted his face. He stared at me and as I looked to the cut it just disappeared. I touched where the cut had been, not even a scratch or the slightest proof that there had even been a cut.

"That's not possible." I whispered. Nico came behind me stood me up.

At the same time Percy stood up. "Jamie, a few years ago I went down to the Underworld and bathed in the River Styx. I took on the Curse of Achilles so that I could battle Kronos. He's kinda like the head Titan. We defeated him and his arm who was trying to destroy Olympus."

This is crazy! Theses people are insane. I thought I could handle it but I can't it's just to much! If there even was an Olympus how would someone try and destroy it? Why would they? Everyone he was mad!

"This…..this is to much…" I said before running out of the arena. I had to get out of here. Out of this camp. I didn't know where I was gonna go but I just knew I had to get out of here.

I didn't stop running till I felt someone grab my arm and pull me around.

It was Nico. "Jamie I know this is a lot to take in but trust me it will all be ok." He said trying to be reassuring. It wasn't working.

"Nico I know your trying to help but I just…" I got cut off when a horrible pain shot into my head.

It felt like a thousand knives were being pierced into my skull all at once and being twisted around.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed! The pain was to much to bare..

"Jamie what wrong?" Nico shouted. "Ugh…I….I…Ahhhh" was all that came out of me. Then I heard Percy's voice. "What wrong? What did you do?" He shouted.

"Nothing…I didn't do anything she just got this bad head ache. The last thing I remember is falling sideways to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and I will try and update as soon as I get each chapter done. If you have any comments post them(: Please don't be afraid of being to harsh. I need to know what to improve on**

**Thanks*****

When I woke up I wasn't in camp anymore. I was in New York. By the Empire State Building. There were kids running towards the building trying to hold a line it looked like.

I looked to see what they were running from and right as I looked a giant fury dog passed right through my body. I tried to move out of the way but it turned out I didn't need to.

Everything coming my was just passed through me. I figured this must be a dream if I feel anything.

I tried to get the attention of one of the kids but he couldn't hear me. When I ran in front of him I recognized his face. It was Percy. He didn't notice me. He just kept running. Him, Annabeth, A girl with dark hair and a bow and quiver. And a boy with curly hair and goat legs ran into the building

I followed them inside and they got in the elevator and pressed a button that looked like a Greek Omega. I only could tell what it was from the Greek lessons Annabeth had been giving me.

As soon as Percy pressed the button the elevator shot up with a great force. There was music playing in the background. It sounded like oldies so I didn't know what song it was.

As soon as the elevator stopped They all ran out. There was a hole in between where the elevator was and the ground that they had to get to. The boy with the goat legs.

What are they called? Satyrs? Ya the satyr jumped having no difficulty due to the fact he was part goat. Then the girl with dark hair jumped. Next Percy, then Annabeth. She slipped as she was just about to land

Luckily Percy caught her arm and then the other two began to pull them up. Once they were all up everything was a blur.

The girl with dark hair. I think they called her Thalia got caught under a falling statue and the other three headed up to a Huge building.

I followed behind them.

Once we were in the building they all ran away not stunned by what was inside the building. The whole room marble and there were 12 ten foot thrones making a U shape around a big fire pit. In the back there was a fish tank with what looked like a half fish half…. Cow?

I was to stunned to move until I heard the voice of a man walking into the throne room. He didn't look old enough for his voice. His voice was very loud and harsh yet his face was soft until you looked in his eyes.

Gold, Pure gold. That what color his eyes were. I couldn't understand everything he said mainly because I was half way trying to hide. Thinking he might see me.

Right as I almost decided to come out and watch the whole thing, until the man with the golden eyes mad a hole in the floor and the boy fell through.

I had gathered so far that the golden man was trying to destroy this room. He said he would tear down Olympus brick by brick.

Maybe Percy and Nico were right. What if Greek Gods were real? I mean I did meet my dad but I still couldn't believe it until this moment when Percy began to fight the golden one.

I kept watching as they fought and the Satyr played a song on what looked like Reed Pipes and Annabeth was trying but it looked like something was wrong with her arm. She walked up to the golden man and tried talking to him.

At this point I wanted to yell at her for being so stupid as to try and talk to a murderer but Percy beat me to it. He started yelling at her asking what the heck she was thinking.

It wasn't working. She kept talking and then a voice came out of the golden mans mouth that looked like it actually belonged to that face. The eyes were blue now instead of gold.

"Percy… The knife…" said the now blue eyed man

Percy hesitated before throwing a knife to the man that was now on the ground. The blue eyed man stabbed himself in the under arm. Annabeth was holding him crying and The satyr kept talking about getting some sort of food to heal him but the man wouldn't let him get him any.

"Grover you are the bravest Satyr I have ever known." Said the man

"Annabeth, Did you love me" I heard him ask through shaky breathes "I thought I did but now I realize it loved you like a brother. Luke." He just nodded. As if expecting that response.

Luke's breaths got heavier and soon they stopped all together. Annabeth just kept crying holding his head close to her heart while Percy went over to Grover. "Well I guess I wasn't the hero after all. Luke was. He destroyed Kronos."

Percy wasn't joking. He did really battle that lord of the Titans. And won! I blinked in disbelief and when I opened my eyes again I was no longer in the throne room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in a few days I have been out of town but I'm back for a few days.**

**And yes Jamie did see percy's fight with Kronos so that she could know that all of this is real.**

**Percy's Point of View**

I ran after Jamie and Nico. Jamie had just learned the hard way that I had the Achilles heel. She didn't take it to well. She had ran out and Nico ran out after her.

When I caught up Jamie was on the ground clenching her head with her eyes shut like she was in pain.

"What's wrong? What did you do?" I yelled at Nico. I felt very protective all the sudden.

"Nothing…I didn't do anything she just got this bad head ache."

I bent down to Jamie. She was still spazzing out in pain. After a few more seconds she just stopped moving

I started shaking her. "Jamie…Jamie wake up!" I yelled. By this time Nico was down be me.

"Is it working?" he asked. "No, its not. We need to get her to the big house. Now."

I picked her up in my arms and started running to the big house with Nico right behind me.

Jamie wasn't heavy but while holding a 90 pound girl and running up hill with full battle armor on was pretty hard.

It took us about five minutes to get there but when we did we burst through the door. "Chiron" I yelled. He came causally walking out of the rec room. Until he saw Jamie.

"Oh dear, What's happened?" he asked. I explained how we had just told her about Kronos and she went running out and then got a bad pain in her head then fainted

"Why don't you go lay Jamie in the guest room."

I took her up to the bed and sat beside her. Nico had been so quiet I had almost forgotten he was here. "So" began to Chiron."What happened to her."

"Well I won't know until she wakes up and can tell us what it was like from her point of view."

"So you're saying she _will_ wake up?" I asked without taking my eyes off Jamie. She looked completely at peace. Not like she had right before she went out.

"Yes I am sure of it." Chiron replied. And with that we all stopped talking.

Jamie's Point of view 

When I opened my eyes I was in the big house. How did I get here? Where did Luke and the others go? Percy was sitting on the bed that I was placed in. It was the same room I had stayed in the first night that I was here.

The headache that I had right before I saw them fighting was completely gone. I didn't feel a shred of pain.

Chiron and Nico were also standing by the bed. Percy looked down at me with a worried look.

"What was that?" he asked. I don't know what he's talking about. "What was what" I replied.

I began to sit up when Percy pushed me back down. "You're hurt. Why don't you just lay here for a while" "I'm fine really. I feel great." Percy didn't look convinced. I looked up at Chiron what had been almost completely silent.

He looked like he was trying to work something out in his head. At one moment his eyes became very wide and he looked a little scared then hurried and shook the look away.

"Jamie where were you? Just now before you were in here." Chiron asked."We told you she was in the arena with us." Percy said. "No, I know where you said she was but Jamie where were you?" He asked again.

"Mt. Olympus….. I think" I said before Percy could say anything else I added. "I saw Percy and Annabeth and a few others fighting. Not each other, they were fighting a man with golden eyes."

As soon as I said that Percy and Nico got kind of shocked look on their faces. Chiron just nodded and asked "Jamie has this ever happened to you before?"

The first day in the art room came back to me. That moment when I saw the boy in the shadows.

"I..I think so…My first day here I was in the art room and I got a horrible headache like I did today and then it was gone and when I opened my eyes I was In a forest and there was a boy and he told me to be careful."

Chiron thought for a moment. "I see. Ah Percy can I see you outside for a moment?"

Chiron and Percy both went out of the room and closed the door on the way out. Nico was standing in the corner looking at the door.

He started walking over towards me. "So how do you feel?" He asked as I began to sit up. "I feel fine. Like nothing happened." I said while standing up. He came over and offered me his had to pull myself up.

Although I really wanted to take it I had to prove I was fine."Thanks but I'm ok. Really."I said with a smile. He backed away and let me stand up. I quickly put on my shoes and started tip toeing towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked looking confused.

"Well I would like to know what they are talking about. Wouldn't you?" I asked. And before waiting for a reply I started heading out the door when I turned back to Nico.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked with a grin.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry its been forever I got really busy with family stuff and summer vacations but I hope you **

**enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you thing**

**Nico and I started walking down the stairs until we were able to hear Chiron speaking.**

"**Percy, I don't know how to describe to you what Jamie is. She…She can see things. Like futuristic things."**

**Did he just say I can see the future? This place just keeps getting weirder. As soon as I heard Percy start talking I focused my attention back down the stairs.**

"**Wha..Do you mean like an Oracle? Or like a Seer?" Percy asked in confusion.**

"**No. There really isn't a name for someone like her" "Well why not?" Percy asked starting to raise his voice a bit**

**Chiron shushed him. Afraid that we would be able to hear up in the room we were suppose to be in.**

**Chiron went on. "Percy there has only been one other, that I know of like Jamie. And she, well she didn't have a very happy life because of what she saw and what she knew." **

**Chiron stopped talking. "So I'm gonna have a bad life I whispered over to Nico." **

**This never would have happened if I hadn't had to come to this stupid, crazy camp. As soon as I thought I might be able to get used to this place it just gets weirder! **

**I began to stand up to walk back upstairs and process everything when Percy started talking again.**

"**What happened to her?" Percy asked. I do not want to hear how this ends! I got up and ran up stairs.**

**Percy's point of view**

"**What happened to her?" I asked Chiron after a while. He looked down. Like he was trying to not meet my eyes.**

"**Percy, She..she was driven crazy from the things she saw and..and she killed herself."**

**That hit me. It felt like someone hit me with a hammer. I have only known this girl for a few days and I've only cared for her for a little bit but still shes my little sister.**

**I sat down on the couch in the rec room and then looked back up at Chiron.**

"**We can help her though right? We can help her deal with whatever she sees." I started feeling a little better thinking that I could help her. **

**Chiron got a bit of a smile on his face. "Yes we can try."**

"**Wait if she sees the future then why did she see us fighting Kronos in her last "Vision"?" I asked confused.**

**Chiron looked a little confused but then began to speak. "Well I'm sure Apollo realized that she was not going to understand anything unless she saw what had happened."**

**At first I wondered why Apollo then I remembered he was the god of prophesy. "So why would the Gods create people with these visions if they usually end up badly?" I asked wanting to know why they would want someone to be driven to kill them selves.**

"**Well after the women died I went to Apollo wanting to know why he had done what he had to her he told me that while he was making Seers and Oracles he tried making a different kind of Seer that was stronger, could see more. But as soon as he gave the ability to one of man kind he realized that it was a mistake. That no one should be able to see that much except for the Gods. But it was already to late. He had made it so that every so often when a very exceptional mortal came along they had the blessing of Apollo."**

**Some blessing….."Sounds more like a curse to me." I muttered under my breath yet he caught it. **

"**Yes, it does. Although it can be very useful in times of war or other times of distress." **

**As soon as he got done talking Nico walked into the room. He looked worried. "Nico what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Jamie?" I asked panicked. "Well she heard some of what you said about how she's going to have a bad life because of what she is and she ran up stairs and looked the door."**

**Chiron stepped forward. "Ill go speak with her." "No Chiron, let me. Please." I pleaded **

**Chiron hesitated for a moment. "Very well." He gestured up to the staircase. I nodded my head in response and started heading up stairs.**

**I know it would have been easier to let Chiron tell Jamie. That way I wouldn't have to see her face when he tells her that she will probably be driven crazy. But I am her brother and I need to do this.**

**Once I got to the room where Jamie had locked herself in I tried to open the door even though I knew it would be locked. **

"**Jamie…Jamie let me in I need to talk to you." I pleaded. "Please Jamie" I added. I waited for a minute but I didn't hear any sound coming from the other side of the door. I started getting pretty impatient. **

**I pulled out Riptide, uncapped it and my sword grew out. I took the butt of the sword and hit it up against the door handle. The handle came right off and I pushed the door open.**

**Inside I didn't see Jamie anywhere. "Jamie?" I asked confused about where she could have gone.**

**Until I looked out the window. It was open and there was a piece of rope hanging out of the window.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Review! Thanks hope it's a good chapter(:**

**Jamie's point of view**

I ran up the stairs and went into the bedroom. I locked the door behind me. I can't believe that this is really happening. This….None of this is even possible.

I had to keep telling myself that or else I knew that I would lose it and break down crying. I had to keep it together. If they see me cry I'll just appear as a weak.

I cant handle it here. I know that I will not be able to keep it together here. I need to leave. I need to get out of here.

But I cant go out the front door. Percy, Nico and Chiron will try and stop me. They will tell me I am over reacting. That I just need to cool down and think about it. Well I'm done thinking about it. It's time for me to take action

The window! If I could just find so rope… I looked around the room and in the corner there was a leathery chest. I walked over to the chest and opened it. What do ya know.. There was rope!

I took the rope and walked over and opened the window. I tied the rope to the window sill and began to climb out of the window. I got over half way down towards the ground and jumped the rest of the way.

When I landed on the ground I landed weird on my ankle and I landed with a sharp pain going up my leg.

I look around to make sure no one had seen me. When I turned around Annabeth was standing right behind me staring at me with one eyebrow notched.

Crap! She is diffidently not going to let me leave. I opened my mouth about to come up with a lie when she started talking.

"Why did you just jump out of that window?" She asked pointing up to the window. "And don't bother lying, I have a way of knowing when people are lying." She added with a smirk.

Once again just as I was about to open my mouth to talk Percy, and Nico burst out the front door followed by Chiron.

Percy was the first one to get to us. "On Annabeth thank the Gods you were here when you were." He hugged Annabeth and she just looked confused but hugged him right back. After a few seconds he let go of her and turned towards me.

I was to stunned to speak. Percy grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Jamie I know it's hard to except but it's all right we won't let anything happen to you. Will we Nico?" He asked looking towards Nico.

"No, No we won't." He said with a relieved look on his face.

Was he actually happy I didn't leave? Yes! I could hear Percy talking but all I could focus on was the fact that Nico might actually be happy I didn't leave.

"OK Jamie?" Percy asked still holding on to my shoulders. I hadn't heard what he said but I figured it would just be easier to just agree with him so he would let me go.

"Yeah, sure." I said while taking glances in Nico's direction. He kept staring at me but I was totally fine with that.

Percy let me go and told me he would walk me back to our cabin and that I needed my rest. We walked there in silence.

As we were walking it again hit me with the fact that I am probably going to go crazy and kill myself. I didn't realize but I gasped in horror.

Thank heavens Percy didn't hear me.

He most likely would have thought I was having a "Vision" again.

By the time we got back to the cabin I could tell I was about to break.. Keep it together. I just keep telling myself. Just till he leaves the room. Keep it together.

Percy opened the door and let me in first. He walked me over to my bunk and I climbed it.

"Don't worry Jamie, We'll figure this out." He said with a smile before walking out of the cabin.

As soon as the door shut I broke. I started crying so hard it was tough to breath. I cried for at least an hour before I could hardly see anymore from having tear filled eyes. I could tell that I was slowly slipping into sleep.

I tried to fight it but compared to what I felt while crying, this sleep I was slipping into felt like a cool relief that was just on the other side. I was almost there if I would only let myself go…

Finally I gave in…..

**Nicos point of view**

Why was I so stupid!? I should have said more to Jamie at the big house. I should have comforted her! But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop staring at her. He beautiful big green eyes were just so mesmerizing.

I sat in my cabin debating whether to go over to her cabin and chance making a fool out of myself or staying here and not making a fool out of myself.

I didn't have to think long. I stood off my bed and headed out the door, ready to be humiliated but at least I will be with Jamie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys(: So what do you think so far? Is the story dragging on? Should I just find a way to close it for should I make it a full on long story? Trying to decide, help me out please just either review or message me whatever(: Enjoy**

Nico's point of view.

It had been a little over a hour since we were at the big house. I figured that gave Jamie some time to herself but now I really needed to talk to her.

I had been beating myself up for a bit about how I should have done more to help her then just sit and stare at her while she needed someone.

It took me less then two minutes to arrive at Jamie's cabin. I knocked, waited, and knocked again. No one came to the door so I quietly opened the door so that I didn't frighten her.

When I looked in I saw Jamie laying on her bed asleep. She looked so peaceful until my eyes reached her eyes. The skin around her eyes was red and puffy.

She had been crying.

Damn Nico! Why hadn't I seen that she was about to break. But how could I have known she held it together so well.

If only she would let me in. I could help her.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to her bed and climbed on by the foot of the bed and sat beside her.

Her hair by her face, now wet from tears hung around the outline of her face. A few strands of hair blew down by her eyes. Without thinking I took my index finger and brushed the hair out of her face.

I had never been very loving of anyone, Besides Bianca. But since her death I have avoided getting close to most people. But around Jamie, even when she was asleep I just felt like I could just…be.

Unconsciously I began stroking her hair line. She had the most beautiful hair. It looked like it was made of black silk. Although her hair wasn't quite black the pieces wet with tears seamed dark and a raven.

Jamie began to stir. I took my hand off of her and just waited. Sure that she was waking up. She opened her eyes and jumped a little at the sight of me. I had startled her. She slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes that were still puffy and red but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey." She said in a groggy voice. Kind of scratchy from just waking up.

I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey" was all I could say back.

Come on Nico. Comfort her! She was looking down. Obviously not wanting me to see her eyes and that she had been crying. My hand was drawn to her chin. I gently lifted he chin so that I could look her in the eyes.

She resisted at fist, not wanting to look at me but she finally just gave in.

The green in her eyes was brought out by the red that had come from crying. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

The expression on her face was confused mixed with sorrow.

I couldn't take it! Seeing her like this. I've only known her for a while but I already felt like I knew her. Like she was part of me.

My impulse took over and the next thing I knew I had pulled her towards me and my lips were pressed up against hers. At first she didn't respond. But after a few seconds her lips seemed to melt into mine.

He cheeks were wet with tears but her lips were warm and full. A tear that had been on her cheek rolled down into the kiss. It was salty but it remind me of her. So it was all good with me.

At first we kept our distance sitting on opposite sides of the bunk but within minutes we had come together and were sitting right across for each other.

The gentler I was with her the more I didn't want to be. I wanted to run my hands through her hair and down her back. But I wasn't sure what she wanted so I suppressed the thought.

One thing I couldn't stop was my hands moving to her neck. The back of her neck was warm and soft. She did the same with her hands moving to my neck and jaw line.

After a few minutes of being as gentle as I could be the kiss broke off.

Jamie didn't say a word. All she did was smile. She started to lean back. The only thing stopping her from falling down to the bed was her hands still on my neck. I didn't mind at all. Her hands warm and slender around my neck.

As she continued to lean back, I started to lean towards her down onto the bed. Pretty soon she was flat on the bed and I was hovering a little above her. My hands at the sides of her waist holding me up.

She propped herself onto one elbow and her lips met mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry I know it's been a long time! I'll try to update sooner then what I have been.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"What should I do Annabeth?" I asked placing my head in my hands. "I know ive only know her for a few days but I just want to protect her." Annabeth came and sat next to me on her bunk.

She laid a hand on my back and ran it in circles. "Percy I cant really say I know how your feeling. I have my little brothers but they never really liked me so I never really got attached to them. I know you want to protect her but maybe thats not what she needs right now, maybe she just needs her brother to comfert her."

I thought to myself for a moment. If Jamie is hurting, which i know she is she will need someone to talk to and right now i am one of the only people she knows here at camp.

I lifted my head up. "Your right" I exclaimed! I stood.

She needs me and i need to be there for her. She stood next up next to me and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I smiled and started heading out of her cabin.

I walked towards my cabin and just when I was about to open the door it flew open. I had to jump back in a matter of seconds.

I stood back and out walked NIco.

He looked taken back. "Percy what are you doing here?" He asked a little surprised.

Huh. What am i doing here? This is **my **cabin! "Uh this is my cabin NIco what are you doing here?" I asked with a little shock in my tone.

He hesitated for a moment. "Oh,a , i was just checking on Jamie, making sure she was alright." He expained. "Oh, well thanks I appriate it but i think ill handle it from here."

I said as i walked past him into my cabin.

I shut the door once i was inside and saw Jamie laying on her (Tyson's) bunk. She looked tired though it wasnt late and her eyes were a little red a puffy.

She say me and he face lit up a little. This made me smile. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

I started to talk befor she could say anything. "I ran into Nico outside." I got out quickly. "Oh ya he was just here. we talked for a while." Jamie replied quickly. This made me a little suspisious.

I brushed it aside. "So jamie, how are you handleing everything?" I asked even though i knew it was a stupid question. How was she handling things? She just got told her life is going to suck and she'll probably end up killing herself. how do i think she is.

She looked down. "I...ah.. Im doing better with it. It is going to take a while to get used to the headaches and the "visions"." She added with airquotes around the word visions.

She looked up and we were looking straight into each others eyes. Her's were glisting with what looked like tears.

I grabed her hand which was resting on her knee. "Jamie, I know we barley know each other but I am your brother and im here for you, anytime you want to talk. Ok?" A small hint of a smile emerged on her lips and she nodded.

I stood and she stood as well. I looked at her for a minute. She was short. Even for girl standereds. She probably stood about 5'0 even. When my eyes met her face she was lookin up at me. I reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

After a few seconds oh this we both pulled away and i smiled and she smiled and nodded.

"Well, i have a sword fighting lesson to teach so i guess ill see you later?" I asked befor heading to the front door.

"Yeah." Jamie said with a smile.

And with that i left and walked towrds the arena.


	16. Chapter 16

After Percy left I hopped off the bed and fixed my makeup so my eyes were less red.

After I decided I looked presentable I headed outside to just go wander around.

After a few minutes of aimless walking I found myself at the beach shore.

I sat and just stared out at the water. The way the currents moved was enchanting. I felt so peaceful.

After a while my eyes began to drop. I hadn't realized I was tired until I relaxed. The sand was soft and warm and very pleasent.I laid down and drifted to sleep.

Percy POV

After teaching a sword fighting class to the Hermes cabin I skipped dinner and went to Annabeths cabin to tell her how it went with Jamie.

We talked for a few minutes.. then when we were done talking we did some..other.. stuff... Ya you know what I'm talking bout.

well after the dinner bell rung meaning lights out I headed back to my cabin to get ready for bed.

I walked into the room and it was empty. I knocked on the bathroom door and there was no sound."CRAP"! I exclaimed. Jamie wasn't fine!

She made a run for it! I ran out of the cabin and ran to Nico's cabin to see if he knew where she'd gone.

When I got to his cabin I didn't even bother knocking. I burst open the door to find Nico sitting on his bed."Percy"? He asked.

Out of breath I exclaimed "Nico, do you know where Jamie went?" He looked at me puzzled. "Wha..What? She's gone?!" Ill take that as a no.

"Yeah i left for like two hours and when I got back she was gone." Before I even finished my sentence Nico was runing out the door in search of Jamie.

Maybe there was something more then just a friendship going on between those two.. Well I didnt have time to worry about it now, it we didnt find Jamie there wouldnt be any kind of ship between anyone...

It was about 11 o'clock at night when we (Nico, Annabeth,Chiron and a few other campers) had searched four miles out of camp and everywhere inbetween.

We all gathered back together at our cabin to see if Jamie had come back while we were out. I started thinking.. "We haven't searched the forest yet.." I stated.

Nico looked up from where he was sitting. There was a slight shake in his head. Hard to see but it was there. "You dont think she would have gone in there? Shes not stupid!"

He huffed. "She cant! shes not trained! She wont know what to do if a monster comes out of no where!" Nico was right. I dont think anyone explained that the forest has monsters.

"We have to go! Now!"

We ran to the forest and seperated to search more ground. It had to be two a.m by the time we searched the whole forest with no luck of finding her. Chiron headed back to the big house claiming that he would get some sayters to search for her in the morning but everyone needed sleep tonight and told us to head to bed.

Annabeth reassured me that we would find her, pecked my cheek and headed to her cabin for bed. Nico and I looked at eachother for a moment both with tired eyes. Nico looked down took a deep breath then walked away. Back to his cabin.

I stood there for a moment then decided to walk down to the beach. It always made me feel better and maybe on some off chance dad would be there and let me know if Jamie was ok. And where she was.

I walked for a few minutes then arrived at the shore. I looked out at the water for a few minutes then looked down towards the ground. It was dark but i could see something on the sand.

Maybe a dolphin swam in on accident and got caught on the shore again. I walked towards it and bent down to see what it was. When it rolled over I recignized her. Its Jamie! She must have been here the whole time!

She looked unharmed from what I could tell but it was dark. Id have to look at her in the morning to make sure she was ok. I picked her up even without thinking about it and started walking back home.

It took me five minutes to get back to the cabin and lay her in her bed. I walked over to my own bunk and fell back into it exhausted. Crap Nico still thinks she missing I should go tell him shes ok.  
>Ugh but i'm to tired. I'll tell him in the morning...<p>


End file.
